1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock mechanism and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a lock mechanism and a related electronic device capable of releasing lock constraint and ejecting an electronic component simultaneously by one touch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electronic component applied to the notebook computer, such as the battery or the portable hard disk, is installed on the bottom of the notebook computer. The notebook computer is rotated to assemble and to disassemble the electronic component from the bottom of the notebook computer. Generally, the conventional latch mechanism, which is disposed on the bottom of the notebook computer, is utilized to assemble and disassemble the electronic component from a casing of the notebook computer. Operating procedure of the conventional latch mechanism is complicated and inconvenient, so quality impression and satisfaction of the notebook computer with the conventional latch mechanism are accordingly decreased. Thus, design of a lock mechanism capable of rapidly and conveniently assembling/disassembling the electronic component is an important issue of the mechanical industry.